<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ad'ika (Little one) - The Mandalorian by Ohwaitimthewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239753">Ad'ika (Little one) - The Mandalorian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwaitimthewriter/pseuds/Ohwaitimthewriter'>Ohwaitimthewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Star Wars - Freeform, The Mandalorian x Reader - Freeform, the mandalorian imagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwaitimthewriter/pseuds/Ohwaitimthewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks you managed to find your mentor again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>din djarin x adopted!reader, mando x adopted!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SW Happy SIs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ad'ika (Little one) - The Mandalorian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You heard that a Mandalorian had returned. And you couldn’t help it. This hope, which had made your heart beat since the day he left, had just hit your rib cage hard. You weren’t sure. You couldn’t be. No description had been given, no clues, no specific features had been mentioned. But you had to. You couldn’t help it. You had to go check it out, because it was the Way. </p><p>And he had not been easy to find. </p><p>You were looking through your sight at a small house made of wood. You had arrived in Sorgan, a remote planet, a rat hole which, in the Mandalorian situation you were looking for, was a dream place. You were sitting high up, a shared farmhouse down below. From what you could see, the few inhabitants lived from fishing thanks to their marshes. It was a simple life. A life you could have dreamed of before you were sheltered by the Mandalorians. </p><p>You were eyeing around the farm looking for a shimmering armor. He could only be here, but no matter how much you combed the area with your eyes, his figure never appeared in your field of vision. A long sigh came out of your mouth.</p><p>Weeks. You had been looking for him for weeks, trying to put into practice what they had taught you, what he had taught you, only to result in exhaustion and disappointment. For the first time in years, you felt the weight of the helmet on your shoulders. For the first time, this helmet was a dead weight. </p><p>You wanted to see him again, if it was only once, then it would be this one. You knew deep down that Din Djarin couldn’t stay with you forever, but he was the closest thing to a family. You had never seen his face, he had never seen yours, but Din was always your anchor for the Way. The reason why Din had decided to teach you the Way himself was still elusive to you, but over the years, a bond, a special connection had been created and above all, a deep mutual respect remained between the two of you. </p><p>So the day Din left, something cracked in you. A gap that had never been filled until that rumor came to tease your hope. </p><p>You took one last look at the farm. You had a choice. To leave; or to continue until he is flushed out. Until you were sure it was Din. Until you were sure you could at least say goodbye if he really wanted to keep his interstellar run. </p><p>And Din hadn’t raised a defeatist. </p><p>“I’ll take you out of your hole by the beskar of your breastplate if I have to, beroya. "you mumbled in your helmet. </p><p>"If you could leave my beskar alone, it cost me well enough." </p><p>You jumped back, ready to burn alive whoever had just surprised you. You stood still, your hand on the gauntlet, two fingers away from pressing the button that would release the flame, staring at the man in armor in front of you. </p><p>"What gave me away?” You questioned him, the beats of your heart still frenetic from the jolt. </p><p>“Nothing. I just know you, that’s all. ” He dropped out. </p><p>He had leaned against a tree, watching you argue with yourself as to whether or not you should use the weapon he had advised you to use. </p><p>“What are you doing here? "He asked you gently. </p><p>"I… I just came to get you." </p><p>He watched you for several long seconds. He knew you well. He didn’t need to see your face to know you were exhausted. He didn’t need to see you to know that you had drained your resources to find him and he would lie to himself if he said he didn’t feel touched by your loyalty. </p><p>"And how long did that take you? "He said.</p><p>"For far too long, I thought I could never get my hands on you. "You explained. </p><p>"You’re too slow. I already told you that." </p><p>"You’re the one who’s too fast, do not get everything tangled up. "You said, a smile stretching across your hidden face. </p><p>He chuckled before reaching out his hand to help you get up. He took the time to squeeze your hand lovingly, keeping it in his hand longer than necessary. The second one made the journey to your helmet, to land gently where your cheek was supposed to be. </p><p>"I’m glad you’re here, ad’ika.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>